


sunday's crossword on wednesday morning

by cinni



Series: I liked it so much I made art for it [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, nude, steve doesn't mind, trying to do the crossword but your man is sitting on your lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinni/pseuds/cinni
Summary: "You're a goddamn lunatic," Sam says again, only this time it's caught in a whisper and he's rolling over Steve where he's sitting in his bed. He's straddling close over him, his fingers are set against Steve's perfect cheekbones, he's opening his mouth to him so full and wanting, and--





	sunday's crossword on wednesday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [another way to fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884931) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



> This is one of my favourite SamSteve fics and I've been meaning to draw something for it ever since I first read it.  
> If you haven't read it already, please do so!


End file.
